In the related art, there are known gripping forceps that are provided with: a pair of gripping pieces; a cylindrical sheath in which the pair of gripping pieces at the distal end thereof; a driving system provided at the base end of the sheath; and manipulation wires that connect the gripping pieces and the driving system and that open/close the pair of gripping pieces by manually or electrically pushing and pulling the manipulation wires by means of the driving system (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
On the other hand, in a method that is generally used during surgery, as a simple hemostatic method, a bleeding point is pinched by using metal tweezers, and an electric scalpel is brought into contact with the tweezers to supply a high-frequency current to the tweezers from the electric scalpel, thus coagulating tissue around the bleeding point by means of heat.